Please
by cheekymonkey06
Summary: A short PWP set in the Alternate Endgame timeline.


I have never been particularly inclined to describe myself as wanton, but in this moment it is the only word that fits. Pressed against my bedroom wall, my uniform only half on, and my pants open with her hand snaking inside. She's looking unflinchingly into my eyes as she slides a single finger into my folds, I see her eyes widen slightly as the evidence of what she is doing to me is made perfectly clear. It isn't the end to my self-imposed celibacy, that has me this slick with want, it's her. I'm throbbing, I know she has to be able to feel me pulsing beneath her fingertips. She's teasing my opening and I know that if I don't have her inside me _right now_, I am going to die.

"Seven…Please"

I don't beg, I never beg, but I need her so badly that I can feel tears gathering in the corner of my eyes. Finally, I feel myself opening to her, clenching tightly around her invading digit. Its too much, and not nearly enough.

"More."

I'm positive my voice has never been so husky, or commanding. My hips are canting of their own accord, urging her to take me. I wish I could go slow, and be sweet, but its been too long. I sink my teeth into her full bottom lip as I feel a second finger slide inside. Her mouth is everywhere while her fingers drive into my core, and I'm sure nothing in my life has ever felt this good. I need more. God, I need so much more. I need my fucking clothes off and I need to feel her skin pressed against mine. I need to wrap my legs around her and so I can pull her further into me.

Seven's eyes are slightly startled when I push her away from me, but they darken with arousal as I desperately tear at my clothes. In the few seconds it takes to pull my shirt over my head, Seven has peeled the top half of her bio-suit away from her skin. I feel my body spasm as she slides the rest of the material down her long legs. Her hands delicately pick each pin from her hair and release it into a mass of golden curls that surround her face.

My blood is singing through my veins. I have wanted her for so long, loved her for so long. I feel like a wild animal. I stalk over to where she is standing by my bed. My hand slides down her throat and I flatten my palm in the center of her chest. So warm. So soft. I love the way our skin tones contrast. I press back, none too gently and urge her onto the bed. I want to kiss every inch of her skin. Mark the flawless tracks of pure white with streaks of red from my fingernails, so I mount her hips and do just that; watching as blood rushes to the surface of her skin as my nails rake down the length of her torso. I hear the soft hiss and watch as her back arches into my touch.

The world is spinning, and I find myself pinned to the bed. My wrists are in her palms, held firmly in place above my head. I struggle a bit against her hold, wanting to pull her closer, which is a foolish desire with our bodies flush against one other from breast to pelvis. She is devouring me, my mouth, my neck and my breasts. I can't breathe. Gooseflesh rises, and I can't stop my hips from grinding unashamedly into her taught stomach.

"Please" I sob.

"Seven, please. Fuck me."

It's vulgar, it's profane, and I'm begging…again. She releases my wrists, and slides her arm between our bodies, and slides two fingers into my pulsing wetness. A groan tears from my throat as my hips buck to meet her thrusts. I wrap my legs around her lips, and brace one arm against my headboard as I drive my hips down, impaling myself on her fingers. I tangle my fingers of my other hand in her hair and pull her mouth to mine. I can't bring myself to kiss her, so much as I am crying out into her mouth. She adds another finger, and its too much too soon, I can feel it building in my core, and I can no longer control the frantic jerking of my hips. White spots are swimming in front of my eyes. I'm so close, my entire body is trembling. God yes right there. I just need a little more. Her breath is hot on my neck, and I shatter as she whispers my name into my name into my ear.

I've lost my breath, but I think I'm screaming. Wave upon wave of white hot pleasure ripples through my body as I cling to her shoulders riding out the most intense orgasm my body has ever experienced. I'm still shuddering and clenching around her fingers as I open my eyes.

Seven is smiling down at me and I think my heart is going to burst with love for her. Her lips gently cover mine and the kiss is so tender it breaks my heart. My burning need is slicked and this illusion I've created is starting to fracture, a ragged sob forms chokes in my throat as the emptiness I feel when Seven eases from my body consumes me. I wrap my arms around her shoulders, clinging desperately to her as sobs wrack my body.

"Please, don't leave me. Please."

More begging. My heart is shattering. You're his now. Not mine. I look up into and caress the face of the facsimile I've created and stroke the familiar curves of this beautiful face one last time. It's too much.

"Computer, delete character."


End file.
